Challenges
by Nivena
Summary: A collection of One Piece challenges, since I'm too lazy to make them separate things, so I put everything in here.
1. Intro

**This is where I put all my**

Challenge entries

Challenges

Drabbles inspired by other people

Story Recommendations

Requested pieces

**It's all for One Piece, since that is the only thing I write Fanfiction for...**

* * *

Note: This will not follow my rule of only updating stories on Saturday. Instead, it is a separate thing. So, if I make a new chapter for this, I will still post a new chapter for one of my main stories on Saturday. It's a side thing.


	2. Challenge- I will hurt you all

_Prompt(s): __Flower, __Sour, __Old, __Clean, __Ripple, __Evil, __Broken, __Death, __Assassin, __Time_

_Length: 1-3 sentences_

_Set by: 'I will hurt you all'_

_Limitations: No OC's_

**_I do not own One Piece_**

* * *

1. Flower

When Robin found out about Chopper's past, the next day, the mikan grove got an interesting new addition. Nobody has any idea how Robin got a sakura sapling miles away from the next island.

2. Sour

The day after Bellemere died, Nami plucked a mikan from her trees. It tasted sour.

3. Old

Tsuru may be old, but she could still kick ass. If only those young recruits got that into their skulls.

4. Clean

The Thousand Sunny was _never_ clean. A scorch mark where an experiment went wrong, scuff and slash marks from a fight, indentations from skulls punched into the deck, the like. But then again, what home is ever clean?

5. Ripple

The rag-tag group of misfits, the people who nobody ever expected to get anywhere. And here they are, causing ripples all over the world.

6. Evil

Evil and Good matter not when you're a pirate.

7. Broken

Anything broken can be fixed, Usopp thought as he fought Luffy over the Going Merry.

8. Death

"If you _dare_ die, I am clawing my way into hell, and slapping you SO DAMN HARD, you will WISH you died! AGAIN!" Nami screamed at the poor, half dead, swordsman.

9. Assassin

Maybe Baby 5 shouldn't have had been an assassin. All her victims needed to do was beg for their lives, and they were spared.

10. Time

Time went by quickly with friends. Slowly when you were alone. It was a very fickle thing, Luffy decided.

* * *

_Done! I hope you like it, 'I will hurt you all'! It was fun to make!_

_I also needed a break from the newest chapter of Darkness, and this was a welcome distraction!_

_~Nivena_


	3. Challenge- Aoihand

_Prompt(s): 5 AU drabbles_

_Length: Varies, pretty short, though._

_Set by: 'Aoihand'/ 'Aoi24'_

_Limitations: Well, not a limitation, but 'The setting must have an obviously AU slant in a very overt way'_

**I do not own One Piece**

* * *

1. Gods

Robin never cared that much for the living. Always rushing about, as if they'd be late for something. They had not time for the past, no time for history. And her, being the goddess of history, was losing sway in this mortal world. Now, the dead, well, the _dead,_ were a different story. They cared. Long ago, Robin had temples built in her honor. Now, they were mere places of _entertainment_. Robin could not contain her disgust at what her beloved museums were turned into.

The first to be gone was Zoro, spirit of the samurai and swordsman. All little children did was wave swords around, something her green haired friend would scoff at.

Then Nami, the fickle goddess who guided navigators through the storms. Mortals relied on their technology now, no respect for the gods.

Next was Luffy, the god of freedom. Nobody had freedom in this day and age.

Chopper, innocence himself, reduced to a shadow of his former self.

Brook, with his soulful music, was being replaced by screechy songs of today.

Sanji, god of chivalry. It didn't exist anymore.

Franky's ships were useless, now with the loud airplanes of today.

Usopp was the god of bravery. Nobody was brave enough to change, however.

No, Robin did not like mortals at ALL.

.

.

.

.

2. Infomercials

They all came from different commercials. And they all constantly fucked stuff up. All except one.

"GODDAMMIT! I JUST WANT TO DROP A BOWL OF CHEETOS ON THE GROUND! WHY MUST I DO STUFF PERFECTLY!?"

You see, this poor soul was named Ace. And in a world where making mistakes was an art form, Ace found himself cursed to be perfect. Ostracized by his peers, he attempted constantly to cause big messes.

And failing constantly.

'No infomercial will ever hire someone like me,' he sighed as he walked the streets of Advertopia.

When suddenly, a wild mugger appeared!

The man stabbed at Ace, yet constantly missed. Bewildered, Ace stopped to watch.

"DAMMIT! BELLAMY THE GREAT CANNOT MISS!" The man screamed to himself. And eventually stabbed himself.

Ace stared in surprise as he had taken down the mugger with no effort on his part. Then he realized.

"OH MY GOD! I'm perfect so... I always win!"

And off Ace went to be a superhero and shit like that.

.

.

.

.

3. Train Ride

"This is awkward..." Nami sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Across from her was the person who she had stolen from a couple years ago, and never managed to forget.

"You're telling me. You owe me 50 bucks, by the way." Kidd grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Overhead, the PA system came crackling to life.

"Please strap yourselves in... this ride will last _CRACKLE _about 6 hours. Again, train from Berlin to Warsaw, leaves in two minutes, will last 6 hours..."

Nami turned her head to examine the train's clean surroundings, carefully keeping her eyes off of the man in front of her. The only man to have been able to match her skills.

"You gonna give me back my money?" He asked after a while.

"You stole mine." She replied curtly.

Before he could respond, the PA announced that the train was leaving the station. Nami quickly looked through the window, watching the snow covered trees melt into a blur of white and green and grey.

A long trip indeed...

.

.

.

.

4. Creativity

All Sabo ever wanted to do was write a book. It wasn't his fault that that was banned. Of course, the government banned it. He remembered the announcement that changed his life, as if it was this morning rather than fifteen years ago.

_All works of creativity are banned. Anybody creating them will be branded a criminal._

Well, fuck the government. He would always remember the words of the man who inspired him, a man by the name of Izou.

"Books give a soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination, and life to everything."

No matter what the government said, he would continue writing. His little brother Luffy, who ran a gang, helped spread his books around. Sabo looked around the dark, musty, bar he walked into. His kind of place. He sat down and began working out the plot of his next chapter, and attempting to design a character.

What he didn't notice was the army of government officials who surrounded him.

"Mr. Outlook, you are under arrest for inciting rebellion, and spreading fictions around." The lead official, Vice Admiral Onigumo, stated.

Sabo looked up and cringed internally. He really didn't need a fight on his hands.

"You know, no matter what you do, someone's going to do something like me." He smirked knowingly, then vanished, leaving some confused goons in his dust.

Nobody would stop his revolution.

.

.

.

.

5. Fate

Some people called it fate. Destiny. She thought of it as her life already written out for her. Not something she was particularly happy about, but, what could you do?

That was until the boy with a crazy smile, and an even crazier dream swept into her life, and turned it upside down forever.

"I'm going to break into the timeline bank and get rid of them!"

The time line bank. A bank of history, of people's lives, all written out in stone. Or was it? Luffy, as he said his name was, was a quite literal game-changer. He possessed an odd ability to change timelines, simply by writing the words out, and getting that person to say it. A dangerous ability, Robin thought.

However, it suited her own ends.

Or rather, it _had_. She had started feeling less guarded around them, or -heaven forbid- maybe even _fond_ of the ragtag group who aspired to get rid of destiny forever. Less did she care about them finding out her secrets, and she grew more protective of them.

For people who didn't want their fate dictated to them, she thought they just may be fated to change the world.

* * *

_I like the AU settings in the last two. I may actually do something like those two._

_Right, explanations..._

_1. Gods_

_I had read all of the PJO series and HoH on a 6 hour car trip, so it was kinda stuck in my head._

_2. Infomercials_

_A... tumblr post got this to happen. this is the post comments that generated this thing..._

Man successfully grabs remote without knocking over cheetos, yet remains displeased.

This man lives in a world where everybody is in an infomercial. They all screw up simple daily tasks, but not him. Because of his incapability to be incapable, this man is bullied, ridiculed, and shunned by everyone around him. Yearning to fit in, he desperately tries to be clumsy but fails to cause a huge mess.

Until one day when he was confronted by a mugger. The mugger tried to stab him but continuously missed until they stabbed themself. He found his true calling and became a hero, stopping criminals everywhere by using their own clumsiness against them.

_Yeah... I sorta have no excuse, do I?_

_ Ride_

_I felt like Nami's stealing habits may come back to bite her. And this is SUCH an awkward situation..._

_Don't know where this came from. I like it though._

_5. Fate_

_This one's my favorite. Also do not know where it came from._


End file.
